The magnetic latching relay is an electronic controller with a connected or disconnected status controlled by a magnetic force produced by a permanent magnet, and the conversion between the connected and disconnected statuses simply relies on a forward DC or reverse DC pulse voltage with a specific width to excite a coil to induce the operation of a linkage component, so as to provide the effects of automatic modulation, safety protection, and conversion in a circuit. The magnetic latching relay is used extensively in devices related to power protection, automation, sports, remote control, measurement, and communication.
The magnetic latching relay requires a specific contact pressure to assure the stability and reliability of the contact and conventional methods generally applies a bent bracket and then mechanically presses at the bending position of the bracket to actuate a product, so as to obtain a certain pressure of the bracket. However, the bracket may be distorted to change the elasticity and affect the consistency of the product due to factors such as the released stress, manufacturing process, logistics, transportation, mechanical impact, etc, or even to end up with no contact pressure and disable the product completely. A pushing latch used for pressing the bracket has a significant effect of improving the stability of the product, and the pushing latch generally cannot achieve a very good contact or detachment in a conventional snap-on design or the pushing elasticity of the bracket fails to connect or disconnect very well after a long time of use. In addition, the conventional magnetic latching relay is lack of the monitoring function and users have difficulty to effectively know whether the magnetic latching relay is connected or disconnected.